The Sirius Side of Regulus
by WobblyJelly
Summary: Hayden Smith, a chirpy first year, is the only one who sees Regulus for his true self. Their friendship is pure, but it struggles due to Hayden's blood status. Can they pull it through? DISCONTINUED!
1. Annoying Siblings and Relatives

**A/N: New story I've been thinking about for a while and I couldn't resist! One reason I started this story is because Regulus is my most favorite Slytherin apart from Draco. Another reason is because I never really thought of Regulus as the really evil type, and I really wanted to change that. One more reason is because I couldn't get the name 'Hayden Smith' out of my mind. Believe it or not, the whole story just came from thinking of that name.**

**So I really hate to keep writing a Disclaimer for every single _bloody_ chapter, so this is the Disclaimer for the whole story:**

**Disclaimer: If my initials were J.K.R, they would stand for Jackass, Klutzy and Ridiculous.

* * *

**

The Sirius Side of Regulus

Chapter 1: Annoying Siblings and Relatives

Hayden Smith was a cheery eleven-year-old currently looking for an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. She had just received the letter three weeks ago, and her parents were more than happy to let her attend. She had straight dark-brown hair with blue highlights (spell practicing mishap. Won't come off), bright blue eyes and full lips with a pointy jaw. Anybody who saw her would know that she would grow up to be a beautiful girl.

She couldn't find any empty compartment, but spotted one with only one boy at the end of the train. He had black hair that was a tad bit shaggy and gray eyes. He was already in his school robes and was resting his chin on his palm, staring out of the window blankly.

"Hello," said Hayden timidly. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure."

She went in and closed the door behind her. They sat like that for a few minutes.

"I'm Hayden Smith," she said. "I'm a first year."

"Muggle-born?" he guessed.

She nodded. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" she said concernedly.

"My family...we're sort of against mud- muggle-borns," he told her. "It's...a pure-blood thing."

She frowned, not liking the sound of that.

"Why?" she asked. "From what I've read, every family must have had muggle blood one time or the other. Besides, my aunt's a witch, so I'm no stranger to prejudices."

The boy continued to stare at her. She got up.

"Well if I make you uncomfortable I can leave," she said haughtily.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, it's okay. I do want some company, since my pathetic excuse of a brother won't be with me." He said that last part bitterly.

"Why not?"

"Because I, unlike him, wish to uphold the family name," he informed her. "My brother was the only one ever sorted into Gryffindor in my family, which is practically considered betrayal." he frowned. "But his way of thinking about the world is much better than my mothers."

"Such like?"

"Well, he isn't prejudice, unlike the rest of our family. He's actually hanging out with a blood traitor and-"

"Why are you using the term 'blood traitor' around me?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Right," Regulus said hastily. "Sorry about that. It's just that I'm so used to using the terms at home that-"

"That's no excuse," Hayden scolded him. Merlin, she had a bit of a temper. "The next thing you know you'll be calling me mudblood."

He looked at her, startled. "How do you know that term?"

"In case you didn't hear me just now, my aunt's a witch," she told him, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry." he took a deep breath. "Look, I'm hoping that we could just be...friends."

He held out a hand for her to shake. She looked at it suspiciously for a while before taking it.

"So what house are you hoping to be sorted into?" he asked her.

She thought about it for a moment. "Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. There's no way I'm going into Slytherin, seeing my blood status and all, but I assume you want to end up there?"

He nodded. "I want to make my mother proud."

"And avoid the stream of Howlers that you would get if sorted into any other house?"

He looked at her wearily. "Do you always talk this much."

"I am known for my charm, yes," she joked, and the mood lighten. "But honestly, do you really want to go there?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said finally. "I mean, it's important to uphold the family name, but the way Sirius talks about his house, sounds much nicer than what I've heard about Slytherin. And I'm not really prejudice, it's just the way I was brought up."

"Saying your brother's name reminds me, you haven't told me about your name yet," she said.

"I'm Regulus Black," he said, slightly taken back by the look on her face. "What?"

"Y-you're a Black?" she spluttered. "My aunt says that the Blacks bring the wizarding world a bad name."

He smiled darkly. "We were told that once or twice. Tell me, what's your aunt's name?"

"Aunt Jessica, mother to James-"

"Potter!" a screech came from the doorway. The two exchanged puzzled looks before opening the door and checking out what was going on. They spotted a red haired girl covered in green goo, green eyes narrowing at a certain laughing boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes, his cronies laughing along with him.

"Oh Evans," the boy said, eyes gleaming maliciously. "You should have seen the look on your face-"

"Get over your big head already!" she shrieked at him before stomping back into her compartment and slamming the door.

"My my, she seems to have a bit of a temper," said Regulus into Hayden's ear.

"Tell me about it," she muttered back. "That's the James Potter I was telling you about." She pointed at the boy with the messy hair.

Then another boy about his height with shaggy black hair and gray eyes came and grinned at him. "You got her good, James. I never thought that green would look so good on her."

Regulus growled at the sight of the new boy. "That's Sirius," he told Hayden in a not-so-friendly tone.

Her eyes widened. "The bad brother? Why is he hanging out with James?"

"I don't know, nor care," he said shortly. "Come on, let's go before-"

"Hello, Hayden!" James came towards the duo. He nodded curtly towards Regulus. "Black."

"Jamiekins, watch who your calling here!" Sirius scolded him. Hayden cracked a smile.

Another boy, with sandy hair and more scars on his arms than Hayden ever thought possible, rolled his eyes. He went over to Hayden. "I'm Remus Lupin, nice to finally meet you, Hayden. James has been bragging about you for weeks."

"Yeah, you never told me your muggle-born cousin was this hot," joked Sirius. "Even for an eleven year-old."

"Now now Sirius, don't get any ideas," said James, joining the joke as Hayden turned pink. Regulus's eyes flashed menacingly. He'd appreciate if his brother would just leave him and his new friend _alone._

But of course not, because, as Sirius put it, it's an older brother's job to torment the younger sibling.

"So why were you talking to Reg?" asked Sirius. Ah, and here the teasing starts.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "None of your business."

"Watch it, Siri. Hin here has a bit of a temper," James told her. Hayden scowled at the sound of her old nickname.

"Wow, I'm _so _scared," said Sirius in mock terror. "James, help me!" He went and hid behind James, who rolled his eyes.

"Honestly James," hissed Hayden, putting as much venom into her voice as she could. "if you have nothing to say, I'd appreciate if you would leave us _alone._"

And with that, she slammed the door in front of them, leaving them dumbstruck outside. Hayden could hear Remus saying, "Told you not to pick on first years, Sirius..."

As they heard the voices of the annoying trio trail off, Regulus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I don't really enjoy being in the company of my deluded brother."

"No problem. I don't really like being with my prat of a cousin, either." She sat back down. "Although he doesn't usually act this way. Just when he's in front of a crowd, or something. I'm usually the main victim."

"I know what you mean," said Regulus darkly. "You should see the way my brother argues with my parents at home. It's torture."

Hayden stared interestingly at Regulus. She never would've thought to find a Black like this. The way her aunt described the Blacks, she thought that they were evil, that they were the bad guys in a fantasy movie, but the witch in Rapunzel. She never thought about the...feelings one could have, the upbringings at home, the influencing family members. But from what she could see from Regulus, they weren't half bad.

Then again, if Blacks like Sirius were hanging around with prats like James...

She put a hand on his. "I'm sorry for whatever that goes on at home. I hope that we could be friends."

He smiled hesitantly and nodded. He was thankful for this new friend of his, even if she was a friend of Potter. He really wanted for her to be in Slytherin, and hoped that the Sorting Hat would make an exception, but the chances were...

"Less than zero," said Regulus flatly when Hayden asked him what were the chances of her getting into Slytherin. "Why would you want to go there, though? I thought you wanted to be a Gryffindor?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes, but I don't want to start school without my new friend, even though James would kill me. I would say it's worth it, seeing as I'm very shy."

"Really? You had no problem asking me for a spot in this compartment just now."

"That was different. You don't expect me to keep lugging my trunk around the train, do you?"

The duo chuckled. They started talking about random stuff. Regulus was telling her about his family's recent trip to France, and showed her a few pictures from his trunk.

"You mean the pictures actually _move _in the wizarding world?" said Hayden, eyes widening at the picture. She saw a middle-aged man with his wife, staring coldly at the camera while Regulus and Sirius hovered behind them. "This is so cool."

Regulus chuckled. "If you think this is cool, wait until you see Hogwarts. I hear from my brother that they hire a troupe of dancing skeletons to dance at every Halloween feast."

"Skeletons?" she gasped. "And I thought that the goblins at Gringotts were shocking enough!"

He chuckled again. "From what I hear from my family, there's going to be a _lot _more than that."

Their conversation moved on from the Black's trip to France to the special things in Hogwarts to Quidditch. Regulus was having a little trouble describing the rules to Hayden.

"But how are you suppose to hold a ball or a bat on a broom in mid-air?"

"It's alright. You won't fall off if you keep a steady grip and lots of training. I want to try out for my house team as soon as possible."

"Why not you just try out this year?"

"First years aren't allowed to play. They think that it's too dangerous."

"Oh come on. From the looks of you, you're definitely someone they'll want on their team."

Regulus's cheeks turned pink. "You haven't even seen me play."

"I don't have to to tell you that you're awesome."

His cheeks turned even redder. "Thanks."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a middle-aged woman said from outside their compartment.

Regulus and Hayden went out to take a look at the sweets. Hayden's eyes lit up like she'd just scored a dozen free ice-cream coupons.

"Whoa! These sweets look so different! Irregular! _Wicked!_" she laughed in delight and bought a bit of each. Then, they went back into their compartment and started swapping sweets: a sugar quill for a liquorice wand **(A/N: is that how you spell it?) **and other stuff. Suddenly, the compartment door opened again, only this time to find a woman with blonde hair and a sullen face,staring moodily at Regulus, not even acknowledging that Hayden was in the room.

"There you are," she said in a falsely-sweet voice that didn't touch her eyes. "I've been looking all over for you. Cousin Bella is looking for you."

Regulus sighed. "I'll be there in a moment."

After the door closed, he gave her an apologetic smile. "That was my cousin, Narcissa Black. She's a fifth year Slytherin. Bellatrix is the same age, only thing is that she's more fierce and insane."

"Insane?" Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, you wouldn't believe how she acts at home." He started to get up. "Anyway, I'll see you in a bit." and left the compartment.

Hayden stared after him. Then, as if her body was acting at its own accord, she followed him.

Regulus went into the second compartment from theirs. Hayden leaned against the wall, trying to hear what they were saying. She was curious to hear what the Black family usually talked about.

"...hanging out with a _Mudblood. _Regulus, have you no shame?"

She froze. That was the voice of the blonde hair girl, Narcissa Black.

There was an audible sigh. "Cissy, can we get to school _before _judging muggle-borns?"

"Muggle-Borns!" There was a high cackling laugh that Hayden assumed was Bellatrix. "Look, Cissy! Our Regulus has gone all soft on them!"

"I have not!" said Regulus indignantly. "This one is just...different. Besides, what do muggle-borns have against us, anyway?"

There was a loud SMACK. Hayden winced as she imagined Bellatrix's hand strike across Regulus's cheek.

"You shall not speak to me like that!" she shrieked. "Your mother told me to protect you while you're here! That you don't take the same path as your pathetic excuse of a brother!"

"There's nothing wrong with Sirius!" yelled Regulus, and Hayden was glad that he was fighting back. "And there's nothing wrong with Hayden, either!"

"Regulus, she is a _Mudblood. _She's related to a family of _blood-traitors. _There is no higher shame to the wizarding world then what she is now! Don't forget, when the Dark Lord gains power, they will slowly be slaughtered one by one!"

Hayden shivered. She had heard about this evil mad-man called 'Lord Voldemort' which is slowly rising to power and will rule the wizarding world. She hadn't known that he was going to rid the world of people...people like her.

"I just hope that he will spare her," Regulus said quietly.

Another SMACK went across his face.

"Bella," warned Narcissa.

"Regulus Black," Bellatrix was breathless. "you barely even know this girl. She is the carrier of the filth that runs through her veins. Do you want to be a disgrace like your _dear _older brother Sirius?"

Feeling like she's heard enough, she stormed back to her compartment, which was now mercifully empty.

She was thankful that Regulus was putting up a fight for her, even though he just met her, but she couldn't believe how brutally his family members treated him. Now she understood why Aunt Jessica had said that the family was pure evil.

Regulus came back in five minutes later, rubbing his right cheek. He smiled weakly when he saw Hayden sitting there, face pale. "You eavesdropped, huh?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I didn't mean to, but I...I was curious."

"It's alright, everybody does that sometimes," he said soothingly. "It's just...I don't want to be a disgrace, like my brother. I want...I want to uphold the family name."

But then, to Hayden's amazement, he shook his head. "But not like this! Not where everyone has to be prejudice against muggle-borns and blood traitors! Not where I have to call people like you _Mudblood._" he spat that word out. "You're too nice, Hayden. You don't judge me immediately, like other people do. You didn't even do anything to hurt me. All you are is just-"

"-a Mudblood," she finished for him. He cringed.

"Don't call yourself-"

"-it's alright. I've had too many people call me names that I'm just not bothered anymore." she shrugged. Regulus bowed his head apologetically.

"But what are we going to do when you get sorted into Slytherin, and I get sorted into Gryffindor?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

Regulus sighed. "I don't know."

"You should bloody well know," Hayden snapped. Regulus raised his head in the surprise of her changed tone. "We are _not _going to let our houses turn prejudice against each other! Agreed?" she stuck out her hand.

Regulus smiled slowly. "Agreed." he took her hand and shook it. "And we say hell to the people who judge against it."

"Exactly," she said.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat.

Regulus swaggered over to the Slytherin table as the students there cheered, glad that they haven't lost another Black to the likes of Gryffindor.

"Excellent, Regulus," said Lucius Malfoy as Regulus sat beside him. "Excellent."

Regulus smiled weakly, but kept his eyes on Hayden, where she was still waiting nervously for herself to be sorted.

The list went down until Professor McGonagall finally called, "Smith, Hayden!"

Hayden walked slowly to the stool and put on the hat.

_Well well, Muggle-born eh?_ the hat said in her mind.

_**No, I'm Jewish.**_ Hayden rolled her eyes mentally.** _Just sort me already._**

_Well, I must weigh my options, must I not? You would seem like a fine Slytherin, but due to your blood status, you can't._

_**Oh. Well, I was hoping that I'd be an exception.**_

_And disappoint your cousin? He's watching you, you know.  
_

Hayden glanced at the Gryffindor table and indeed saw James Potter staring at her hopefully.

_**Fine, **_she grumbled in her head. _**next best to Slytherin?**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, nearly breaking her eardrums.

_**Do you really have to be that loud? **_she thought annoyingly. Nevertheless, she made her way to the Gryffindor table, where the students there were cheering and whooping. She went and sat next to James, who was beaming at her.

"I knew you'd make it," he said in her ear. Sirius, Remus and Peter were also beaming.

She smiled, but it faltered quickly when she turned and saw the crestfallen look on her Slytherin's friend's face.

_But don't worry,_ she told herself. _We won't let our houses affect us, and hell to the people who judge against it._

And with that reassuring thought, she started eating with that smile back on her face._

* * *

_**A/N: So I know that i should be concentrating on my story _Prayer_, but I just LOVE this story to death! I'll be alternating updates between them from now on, you can trust me to provide weekly updates! **

**This is set for Regulus's and Hayden's first year, you work out the rest of the ages from there. I'm planning to have one story for one year, like Harry Potter =) And that is SURE to be true, because I have really high hopes for this story.**

**GUESS WHO WATCHED HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS YESTERDAY? ME ME MEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

**=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D**

**I don't care if you just want to say 'you suck' or 'I love this' or whatever, please review! I won't update if I don't get reviews!**

**~ WobblyJelly =)  
**


	2. Snake in Lion's territory

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I said that I'd update soon, but I seriously don't know what to write for their first year. Everything picks up in fourth year, see?**

**So this will probably be a 10 chapters thing before I move on to the sequel, but in the meantime,**

**Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Snake in Lion's territory

Hayden watched as the empty plates filled up with food before her eyes. James, Sirius and Peter immediately piled up his plate with everything within reach. Hayden rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You never eat this much at home," she whispered to James while piling her own plate with food.

He shrugged and continued eating. Hayden backed away at the sight.

"Pig," she muttered under her breath and proceeded eating.

Beside her, a girl with dirty blond hair and stormy grey eyes turned towards Hayden, watching her with intelligent eyes. Hayden tried to ignore her, but the stare was making her uncomfortable.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She put down her fork and spoon and turned to the girl. "May I help you?" she asked coolly.

"You are friends with a Slytherin," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hayden raised her eyebrows coldly. "And you're point is...?"

"Sorry, I was just curious." the girl stuck out her hand. "Hello there, Hayden Smith. I am Patrica Golden. Fourth year and Xenophillius Lovegood's grilfriend **(A/N: did I spell his name right?)**. I'm also a Seer."

"What's that?" she asked. As much as Hayden knew about the wizarding world, she had never heard of Seers.

"Seers are people who are able to see into the future," she informed her. "They are masters in the subject called Divination, just like the current teacher, Professor Astrellia."

"Oh, you can see into the future? That's so cool!" Hayden exclaimed.

Patrica smiled sadly. "Alas, sometimes the future is best to be left alone."

Hayden didn't exactly know what she was talking about. Wouldn't you like to see into the future if it were possible? But she didn't ask any questions as they ate in silence."

Finally, after Professor Dumbledore's anual speech, it was time to go to bed. The first years followed the prefect, Anthony Dupree to the Gryffindor common room. There, Anthony told them about the boys' dormitories and the girls' dormitories, and left for bed.

When Hayden arrived at her dorm, she realized that she was sharing it with four different people. One was Patrica, one was the fiery screaming red head on the train, and another two Hayden didn't recognize. One had blue hair (weird) and big black eyes that were filled with excitement, the other had silky blond hair and cold, black eyes, definitely not like the third girl.

The weird girl with the blue hair approached Hayden, eyes gleaming with curiousity. It startled her when she touched her hair, gasping in awe. "Cool, blue highlights!"

Hayden laughed. "Not as cool as blue hair."

The girl's eyes became -if possible- even wider with excitement. "You like it? Most people don't. My mother didn't approve when Aunt Gabriella brought me to dye my hair."

"It's beautiful," Hayden assured her. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

The girl's face broke into a big, wide smile. "I'm Kendra Dupree. Who are you?"

"Hayden Smith," she informed Kendra.

The fiery red head approached them with a smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans. I'm a second-year."

"Hey, aren't you the one shouting at my cousin in the train?" Hayden asked her without thinking.

Lily's cheeks turned red and her eyes narrowed. "James Potter? Yes, I was."

Lily looked so dangerous that Hayden didn't dare continue.

Patrica also approached the group and introduced herself to Kendra.

"Oh, I've heard of you," Kendra said happily. "Aren't you the one dating that bloke in Ravenclaw, Xenophilili Lovegood or something?"

"Xenophillius Lovegood," Patrica corrected calmly. "And yes, I am."

"Cool," Kendra said dreamily. "My cousin said that you were the only one in the whole school who had the decency to date that bloke."

"Well yes, I am," she relied in the same cool voice, but Hayden saw her eyes flash dangerously for a brief moment. Clearly, it was _not _a good idea to mess with her boyfriend.

Everyone then turned to the other girl expectantly, like as if waiting for her to say something.

The girl raised her eyebrows coldly. "Do I even have to say anything?"

"It would be nice to know who you are," replied Hayden coolly, although inside her head she was thinking, _what is her problem?_

She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"I know who you are!" Kendra burst out suddenly. "You're-"

"Shut up!" the girl growled, cutting across her.

Kendra was stunned silent by the girl's fierceness, but otherwise understood that it was best to keep her mouth shut.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and saying in a flat tone, "I'm Celestina Absteen, one of the only people who got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"Oh," said Hayden, puzzled. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"NO!" Celestina yelled so suddenly that she caused Hayden to stumble onto her bed. "I should have been in Slytherin, not this dodgy old Gryffindor! Not only am I now a disgrace to the family, I can't even join my childhood friend Regulus Black in Slytherin!"

Hayden felt her heart leap. "You know Regulus?"

"Yup." Then Celestina's expression went all dreamy. "We knew each other since we were kids. When we get out of school, we're going to get married and have three children called Mary, Susan and Audrey."

"Right..." for some reason, Hayden felt a surge of hot anger at the mention of Celestina marrying Regulus. She'd only just met the guy, It's not possible to feel jealous, is it?

Besides, they were only eleven!

"Think whatever you want, but mark my words, I _will _be together with him. And I'm not going to waste my time here! I'm going to turn everyone in this house to think rightly of the wizarding race, ridding the world of muggle-borns and half-bloods, and daddy and mommy would be so proud!"

Considering that there were two muggle-borns and one half-blood (Patrica) in the room, it didn't seem like a very nice statement.

"Excuse me, missy," Hayden hissed as she stepped closer. "But I'm a muggle-born. And three quarters of Gryffindors are either Muggle-borns or half-bloods, so you might as well give up your dream now."

Celestina raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case I might as well slim down my work to just eliminating muggle-borns."

Hayden drew her wand out threateningly. "Watch it, snake face."

"Yeah? What are you going to go about it, lion head?"

"Girls, enough!" Patrica commanded, and both girls turned towards her, startled. Patrica had a dangerous gleam in her eyes, meaning that it wasn't wise to push her buttons. Slowly, the girls backed away from each other.

"Hmph, we'll settle this some other time, Smith. But when I do get rid of muggle-borns, you'll be my first target," Celestina sneered. "Not to mention Regulus would be so proud of my work."

"Oh really?" Hayden snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Enough!" Patrica said in a deadly tone. The two girls glared at each other for a moment before turning to their own beds and going to 'sleep'.

Lily and Kendra, who were watching them with tentative eyes, also took this as a cue to get ready for bed. Patrica, satisfied, also went under her covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Hayden met her cousin, James, at the bottom of the stairs.

He smiled and gestured for her to come over to him. They walked down to the Great Hall together. When Hayden asked him about Celestina Absteen, he frowned.

"Yeah, we've heard about the Absteen family," he said. "Their a bunch of those prejudice pure-bloods who always end up in Slytherin. Funny, how Celestina Absteen, of all people, could end up in Gryffindor."

"And now I have to share a room with her!" whined Hayden. "is there any way I can switch dorms?"

James shook his head. "Sorry, Hin, but there's no way."

Hayden scowled. "Don't call me Hin! You know how much I hate that nickname!"

James merely chuckled and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

There, Hayden spotted many familiar faces from yesterday. Lily Evans was sitting with her friends whom were unfamiliar to Hayden. Kendra was also there, talking to Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, both who were watching her with interest. Patrica, who was sitting with her boyfriend at the Ravenclaw table, smiled at her before turning back to her breakfast.

But Hayden only had eyes for one person, and that person was sitting at the Slytherin table with his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix Black and a boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose. He was deep in conversation with the boy, but once he spotted Hayden's eye he nodded and got up.

"James, I'll meet you at the Gryffindor table," she muttered to him as Regulus walked over to her.

James scowled at him, but nevertheless nodded and walked over to his with his gang.

Regulus smiled as he approached Hayden. "Hi. How was your night?"

"It was...alright," she said slowly. "I met Celestina Absteen."

He nodded understandingly. "Ah, Celestina. She's a little insane, always chasing me around when we were little."

Hayden's heart sank. "So you did know her? She mentioned you last night. Something about getting married and having three babies."

Regulus groaned. "She's still going on about that? I would have thought that she would have grown out of it by now! I haven't talked to her in months!"

Hayden giggled. "Yeah, she's mad. We had a little spat last night. She hasn't even got up yet."

"I believe that it's on purpose," said Regulus. "To avoid the Howler that's coming for her."

"You pure-bloods are weird," she muttered as Regulus chuckled.

"So says yourself, Ms cheek," he joked. Hayden stuck her tongue out.

The two of them stayed silent for a moment, each buried in their own thoughts.

Hayden hesitated. "So this...Slytherin/Gryffindor thing...it doesn't affect our friendship, does it?"

"Of course not," said Regulus smoothly. "you were my first friend here, and I hold on to my friends. Just...if my brother comes and kills me, I'm holding all accounts on you."

Hayden smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen."

Regulus smiled back and walked back to his table. Hayden, satisfied, did the same.

"Hin!" called James. "Over here!"

"Ugh, do you really have to sit with that git?" said Lily disgustedly. "You can sit with me and my friends, if you like."

Hayden smiled. "Sorry, but he's my cousin."

She went over to sit beside James, who was watching her wearily.

"So I take it yesterday's train ride went well?" he asked.

Hayden nodded. "We're friends. And you do _not _get a say in this, Sirius," she added before he could say anything.

Sirius fumed. "But why, Hin? Why are you friends with him? You know my family and how idiotic they are. Now look at my brother! He's probably just taking advantage of you to get close to me, or something!"

"That's like asking if you were put into Gryffindor as a spy!" she shot back, making Sirius's face go red with anger. "Face it, Sirius! Slytherins and Gryffindors can actually be _friends,_ no matter what they say?"

"Sirius, drop it," Remus advised him. "He was her first friend here in Hogwarts, and you can't decide her friends for her."

"I can't, but he can." Sirius nodded towards James.

Hayden glared at James and withdrew her wand out threateningly. "I dare you, Potter. I dare you."

James cowered and backed away. "Sorry, mate, but you're on your own for this one. Hin here knows more spells than a fifth year, and I don't want to take my chances."

"Wise choice, James," said Hayden, tucking her wand back into her robes.

Sirius snorted. "Afraid of a first-year eh, James? And what happened to the bravery of a Gryffindor?"

"Oh he has a very good reason to be afraid, Sirius," said Hayden mysteriously, and even Sirius gulped at that.

"Stay away from me, Smith!" he yelped, cowering behind Remus, who rolled his eyes.

Hayden laughed openly, enjoying the fact that she was finally in Hogwarts, together with her cousin and his friends, and she was still able to remain friends with her Slytherin friend.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy, I know, but I'm having writer's block. I might take this whole story to cover their whole life or something, instead of just writing sequel after sequel. Honestly, I need ideas. I kind of added Celestina for no reason. Sigh. Help anyone?**

**Still, I appreciate reviews! And suggestions and whatever!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. The kind and the mean

**A/N: AHHH! I'm such a horrible horrible person! I forgot to update! AHHHHH! You are welcome to kill me in whatever way you like *hides behind chair* but at least go through the chair first, please?**

**But I DO have a good reason for not updating (I swear, it IS a good reason!) I was on my Chinese Orchestra trip to Genting, then when I came back I immediately went to visit my grandma (stayed there for two days) then when I came back AGAIN I had to take care of my cousin who was staying with us until yesterday. Valid reason, yeah?**

**So over my trips and whatnot, I have come to a final decision: I WILL COMBINE ALL OF THEIR YEARS TOGETHER IN THIS STORY! I know I said one story, one year, but I CAN"T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE FOR FIRST YEAR! So please, forgive me!**

**But don't worry, there still might be a sequel. MIGHT.**

**So I know how much all of you hate LONGGGG A/Ns, so I will cut my crap short and present to you Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The kind and the mean

One month of classes sped by for Hayden as fast as gushing of wind.

Hayden was instantly known as the brightest in their year, if you don't count History of Magic and potions. For some reason, she couldn't brew any potion right, and always had to count on Regulus to help her (they had potions together). In History of Magic, well...you can't really blame her for that.

But for all the other subjects...wow.

In Transfiguration, she managed to turn her toothpick into a needle in just three shots, although she cheated a little on this one: James had taught her a little Transfiguration and she had been practicing at home through the piles and piles of books she bought at Diagon Alley.

Charms: She instantly became one of Flitwick's star students, ass she did have quite a flair for Charms. But she did cheat a little on this one, too: Lily gave her advice on Charms and they worked perfectly.

Astronomy: She wasn't really _that_ good, but it was a pass. But she's never been into space and such so she doesn't really mind.

Herbology: Now this is something she _can _handle. When she was young, she use to do gardening all the time. All that was now was that she had upgraded to vile moving plants that bite your fingers off. No big deal.

She could handle most of her subjects (mostly those with wand work), but her best is definitely Defense Against the Dark Arts. And this time, there was no cheat whatsoever. She learned spells with ease and spent the remaining time in class using that spell on other objects. On OBJECTS. She definitely didn't use it on other people!

Or did she?

If she did (which I'm not saying she _did _but just maybe anyway) she was never caught, so there wasn't any problem.

She had managed to stay on excellent terms with Lily, Patrica and Kendra. Kendra was her best friend out of the lot. Her blue hair and Hayden's blue streaks matched perfectly and they were often mistaken as sisters. Lily was such a wonderful girl...

When she wasn't biting her head off with James Potter.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER, GIVE ME BACK MY LETTER!" she screeched in the Gryffindor common room, just metres away from Hayden.

She groaned. _Not another argument._

During the days of getting used to Hogwarts, while enjoying with friends and coping through classes, she had also learned that a fight between Lily Evans and James Potter would breakout almost everyday.

No, scratch that. It happened _everyday._

James grinned at her. "Nope. I want to see what kind of lovey-dovey letters Evans sends back home!"

Lily turned scarlet. "Potter, don't you dare-"

James cleared his throat and started, "_Dear Patrick,_ Ah, isn't that sweet; Evans here has a boyfriend!_ "_

Lily had turned, if possible, even redder. "Potter, don't-"

"_I know that it has already been two weeks, but I miss you so much! Do you remember the times we used to play in the field together, covering each other with mud and laughing? _Aw, isn't that sweet?"

Lily was fuming. "Potter, if you don't give me back _now-_"

"_I wonder if mom will have you over for dinner during Christmas? I can't wait to see you then!"_

"POTTER-"_  
_

That's it. Usually Hayden would tune out this restless arguing, but this was crossing the line.

She stood up abruptly, causing Kendra to look up from her work questioningly. Hayden ignored her and went to snatch the letter out of James's hand.

"Here," she said, handing it back to Lily."Sorry about my cousin, he's a prat sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she scoffed, and Hayden smiled. _Yes, only sometimes. And quite rarely, too. _

"Oi Hin, whose side are you on?" he scolded. Hayden turned towards him, smiling sweetly.

"The letter's," she simply replied and went back to sit down.

Lily went over with her, not wanting to see anymore of Potter. She sat down with her and helped her with her potions essay.

After a moment, Kendra looked up from her work again and asked, "So who's Patrick?"

Lily's face instantly turned red. "It's nothing, I-"

"Wait, so all that rubbish my cousin said about you having a boyfriend is true?" Hayden abruptly cut in, grinning slightly.

Lily turned even redder. "It was just a summer fling, he-"

"So Evans _does _have a boyfriend, eh?" asked Hayden, grinning mischievously. Kendra was grinning too.

Lily was now as red as a tomato. "We're not keeping it for long-"

"So how was your first date?" asked Kendra eagerly. If there was one thing Kendra knew, it was relationships. Merlin, she's read too many books on romance that her mind can turn from one way to another in just a second.

"Kendra! I'm just twelve! Not exactly the kind of age to go on a _date,_" she told her, but was smiling happily.

Hayden and Kendra exchanged looks. "It was the park, wasn't it?" they said at the same time.

That was another thing they were famous for: speaking identically. Both of them were bright, blue haired first years who spoke at the same time and were there for each other whenever in need, much like the relationship between Sirius and James, only not as tight.

Lily sighed and nodded. "But we've agreed to break it off, anyway. It was, just like I had said, a summer fling."

"Then why the letter?" Hayden asked, wanting to know more.

"Just a reminder of our relationship," she said dreamily, as if imagining those times when she and Patrick were hanging out together in the park.

"But do you like him?" Ah, and here comes the important question, obviously asked by Kendra.

Lily shook her head sadly. "Sadly, no. We've come to terms that we are better just friends."

"I should think," said a voice behind her. Patrica was beaming at them, sandwich in her hands.

"Lily, I am proud of you," said Patrica. "No doubt you will find your true love only much later, but you can still see those that are right for you, and those who are not."

"If only she could see that with Snape," muttered Kendra angrily in Hayden's ear, too low for the rest to hear.

Kendra rarely got serious over anything, but if she did, it was definitely over Snape. She didn't like him, as Snape often sneered at her whenever he came to talk to Lily. No idea why, seeing as she is a pureblood. They hated each other almost as much as James hated Snape.

"It's their friendship, Ken," replied Hayden. "Best leave it alone."

Hayden, on the other hand, respected their friendship. True, she didn't really like Snape, and he was a rightful old slime ball towards anyone else in the group except Lily, but like she had said, it _is _possible for a Gryffindor to be friends with a Slytherin, just like her and Regulus.

Ken scowled a little, but otherwise turned to her usual cheery self. "My mother sent me a letter yesterday," she said happily. "Told me that for my birthday, she's getting me an owl!"

"That's nice," said Hayden, smiling. The both of them just loved owl, but Hayden couldn't get one because her mother was strangely allergic to birds.

"Yup. She said she's getting a snowy," she told her. "I'm trying to figure out a name. What about Hazel?"

"Walnut?"

"Avocado?"

"Almond?"

"Peanut..."

"Butter..."

"And Jelly!"

"Yeah, I'll call him PB&J!" **(A/N: got this name from a kiddie show my cousin loves watching (=)**

Lily and Patrica looked at them curiously at this strange exchange of words. Not to mention that they were a little baffled with the name. _PB&J_? Even Patrica didn't foresee this.

Then again, these _were _Hayden and Kendra, or also known as Hin and Ken.

"What?" they asked, looking at Lily and Patrica.

"PB&J?" Lily asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hayden shrugged. "It's a better name then _Celestina Absteen,_ anyway."

Hayden absolutely _hated _Celestina Absteen. The girl drove her mad. She would always go on about pure-blood rights and how muggle-borns are just filth and useless to the wizarding world. Hayden was also known to have spats with this crazy cow, and sometimes things could get really ugly.

Speak of the devil...

Celestina entered the Gryffindor common room, her blond hair flowing behind her. Hayden completely loathed her, from her carefully braided hair to her designer sneakers. Seriously, she treats everywhere she goes like a cat-walk, _and she's only eleven!_

Kendra couldn't stand her either, but acted better than Hayden. Most of the time, she loved to play dumb to drive Celestina insane.

"Hello there, fellow peasants," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "I was just talking to Regulus just now, did you notice how fine we are together?"

Another thing Hayden couldn't stand about Celestina: her rants about her and Regulus. She acted like they were already a happily married couple, and just loved to shove it into Hayden's face.

Not that she minded, though. They were just friends, of course. But Hayden could stand the thought of one of her closest friends together with that _cow._

"Shut up, Absteen," snapped Hayden. "If you haven't noticed, we're trying to study."

"Why, trying to memorize the whole library by Christmas?" she sneered, receiving a few snickers from the surrounding people, not counting Hayden's friends.

"At least it's better than still having the brain of a three-year-old," Hayden shot back smoothly, and the snickers became louder in Hayden's favor.

"Don't flatter yourself, Smith," she spat, cheeks turning pink, and fled from the common room.

Hayden smirked a little in her direction, but otherwise groaned.

"Tell me again why do I have to share a dormitory with her?" whined Hayden like she did every other day.

"Because you have no choice?" offered Kendra.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm going to bed." announced Hayden, packing up her stuff and heading for the dormitories too.

* * *

The next day, while Kendra and Hayden were making their way down to breakfast, Hayden's face lit up at the sight of her best friend, Regulus Black.

Many people were as shocked with their friendship as they were with Lily and Snape, and this time was worse. A_ Black, _one that didn't let his mother down and was still upholding the tradition of going into Slytherin, hanging out with a _muggle-born. _It was a miracle that Regulus hadn't got a Howler yet.

Then again, she doesn't exactly know...

But their friendship had stayed strong. And although James and Sirius _strongly _disagree with their friendship, Hayden didn't really give a rat's arse about what they, and everyone thought. And thankfully, to the both of them, Regulus's family doesn't have a really big problem with that. They say that Hayden is a 'worthy mudblood' and that maybe 'she would do good to to the wizarding world'.

Hayden did feel angry at these comments, but as long as she got to be friends with Regulus, she didn't complain.

Kendra also spotted Regulus and smiled. Even though she hated Snape with every fiber in her body, she liked Regulus. He wasn't mean, but sometimes a little obnoxious when you push his buttons. Furthermore, he had the benefit of good looks. Not like his brother, but still enough to make a girl swoon, especially when he smiled.

"I'll see you around, then," she told Hayden and left.

Hayden beamed while skipping down and grabbed Regulus's hand. "Hey there. Had a good week?" she asked.

He nodded. "Better now that I'm spending the weekend with you instead of that Celestina prat."

Hayden smirked. No matter how obsessed Celestina was over him, he just hated her as much as Hayden did. It was a mutual feeling.

"So what do you say I meet you here after breakfast?" she suggested.

He smiled. "Anything for you, m'lady."

She rolled her eyes and hugged him (yes, their friendship has even progressed to hugging now. And in one month, too. It's been a year and not even Lily and Snape have progressed to that stage. Maybe it's the grease) and made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

She spends every Friday night and weekend breakfasts with the Marauders, as a request from her darling cousin and his right hand man, Black. Hayden happily obliged, grateful that she could still talk to her cousin and his mates while being friends with Regulus.

"Hey there, Hin," Remus greeted her. Many people had taken up the nickname, so she didn't mind that much.

"Hey Remus," she said while sitting down at her usual seat. "Other boys not down yet?"

"Their still debating on who should use the toilet first," he told her. She smiled.

Hayden liked Remus. He was the most sensible among the lot, and definitely more tolerable. She never had to threaten Remus before, unlike Sirius who cowers away from her at least once a week as soon as she draws her wand.

"So how are things with Regulus?" asked Remus. Another thing she liked about Remus: he was the only one in the group who didn't have a problem with her friendship with Regulus.

"Pretty good, as always," she informed him while buttering her bread. "But I still need him badly for potions."

"I know what you mean," admitted Remus. "Without Peter, I would fail my potions outright."

Yes, he did say Peter. No matter how bad Peter was with studies, one thing was for sure: he was brilliant at potions. He, Lily and Snape were the top in their class, much to Snape's disgust and Lily's amazement.

"Anyway, those guys better get down soon before I leave to meet Regulus without seeing them," she said.

As if on cue, James, Sirius and Peter came bouncing in. "Hello there, fellow minions," said Sirius happily as he grabbed Hayden's sandwich and started munching it.

Hayden scowled at Sirius (that was a _really_ good sandwich) but nevertheless let it go. James plopped into the seat beside her and started eating everything in reach.

"Honestly James" started Hayden. "You need to have more table manners like you do at home."

He shrugged and gulped down the food in his mouth. "I'm a growing boy, Hin," he simply said.

"Really? I don't think it's working, seeing as you're still as immature as a five year-old," said Lily from behind him as she left the Great Hall.

James scowled in her direction. "What is her _problem_?" he demanded.

"You?" suggested Hayden, causing the other boys to howl with laughter.

"Funny, Hin." he glared at her and continued to eat.

She grinned and looked at her watch. Upon seeing the time, she abruptly got up, pushing James a little off his seat. "Sorry," she said apologetically. "But I've got to find Regulus for our usual weekend hangout."

Sirius scowled at the 'usual weekend hangout' part. "Tell me again _why _you are friends with him?"

"I could give you a list by next Monday," she promised sweetly and left.

And this, my friend, is the typical Hogwarts for young Hayden Smith. There are the lessons, the friends, the kind and the mean. The mean: Potions, Slytherins, Celestina Absteen. The kind: Marauders, Lily, Kendra, Patrica and most importantly- Regulus.

* * *

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should just do their Christmas first, or directly skip to the second year (told you there isn't much to write for first year). Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I really don't want to do this guys, but I'm sorry to tell you guys that I'm terminating this story!**

**I'M REALLY SORRY! I just don't feel the excitement I did when I first started this story, and I'm pretty cooped up with my other story, Prayer right now.**

**Maybe I will continue this again one day, but I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS!**

**So basically I will tell you how this turns out.**

**During Fourth year or so, Hayden and Regulus will develop feelings for each other and start dating in secret.**

**Then eventually, Regulus will betray Hayden and kill her, but won't be able to live with his regret, therefore leading him to bringing him to the swamp...place where Voldy's Hocrux was.**

**I'm REALLY SORRY for stopping this, and there is a POSSIBILITY that I WILL start another Regulus/OC story, perhaps this time with a nicer ending, but I have to officially say that this story is TERMINATED!**

**You can still check out my Lily/James story if you want, and please DON'T BE ANGRY!**

**I WILL HAVE NO WHERE TO HIDE!**

**So until we meet again...**

**~WobblyJelly**

**P.S. If you're looking for a little Regulus/OC action, my Lily/James story might satisfy your needs!**

**And again, I'm SORRY!**


End file.
